Kingdom Hearts: Twilight Destinies
Kingdom Hearts: Twilight Destinies is a fanfiction game in the [[wikipedia:Kingdom Hearts|''Kingdom Hearts]] series set to be released on the Playstation 3 (If it were real). The game is named after the idea that "twilight" means "opposites" and that there are opposing destinies to be set within the game's plot. It was designed by me and produced by ONEON with no known time to be released in Japan. The commercial theme song for the game is The End of Silence by GACKT. The game is still in development. Story Four months after the events of Kingdom Hearts III, the end of the Xehanort saga, Sora sets out on a new journey in hopes to prevent another Heartless outbreak. Kairi and Riku remain behind believing Sora is capable of handeling the situation by himself. Thus Sora sets out for Radiant Garden, in hopes of enlisting the help of his other friends. However, a strange warp in space occured during his trip; a dark hole (similar to a black hole but produced by darkness). This warp in space causes Sora to fly into another universe known as the Twilight Universe, a universe opposite to Sora's realm of light. After arriving in the Twilight Universe, Sora wakes up on Destiny City, a world new to him. Much of the residents are of original orgin from this universe, however, other residents are the "opposite" to those in Sora's universe. Sora explores this world finding that it too suffers the wrath of the Heartless and Nobody. As he attempts to rid some of the Heartless, he encounters two other keyblade wielders known as Minoru and Chack. The three team up with the intention to aid Sora reach his universe. With their time in Destiny City, the three finish off the Heartless, fight within a competition, and even see the death to Destiny City by the hands of the mysterious "Forgotten." Once the world falls to darkness, Sora, Minoru, and Chack awake in the World in Ruin. It is not Destiny City's heartless form but a world in darkness all together. In the World in Ruin, Sora and his new friends run into the creatures known as Nightmares, and a mysterious man who carries a foul and heavy darkness. After fighting this man, the three wake up in Sora's universe... Gameplay Scenarios Each of the protagonist have their own set of worlds and destinies they complete within the story. Each character will eventually reach a world a previously played character may have already encountered but the areas, enemies, and difficulty may be completely different. The last tier of worlds remain the same for all the protagonist, however, each will feature different story lines and possibly different endings. *Sora will travel to all the worlds, and have most connections to the story. *Minoru will travel to all the non-Disney worlds. He will also visit original worlds. *Chack will travel to all the Disney worlds. He will also visit original worlds. Sora will eventually encounter Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Riku, and Kairi once again, however, Minoru and Chack will acompany him and aid him as well (in some worlds). Once the game has been beaten as Sora, Minoru, and Chack, you will unlock Riku's scenario. Riku will travel to all the worlds, much like Sora, and have connections to Sora's story. He will also have connections to the dark side of the story, and will have connections to Minoru and Chack's stories as well. Lea's scenario is unlocked once all scenarios have been beaten (Sora, Minoru, Chack, and Riku). Lea won't have any unique dialogue or story interaction but he will be capable of visiting all the worlds and will be able to fight all the bosses present in any of the other scenarios. Abilities Kingdom Hearts: Twilight Destinies will feature new and familiar play styles and abilities resembling those from the other Kingdom Hearts games. *Sora's overall play style and abilities are similar to those from Kingdom Hearts II ''but will also feature similarities to Ventus from [[wikipedia:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep|''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep]] and his new unique ability Havoc. *Minoru has a playing style similar to Roxas from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days but he introduces his own unique ability of Weapon Fusion. *Chack's playing style is a straight forward "berserker" playing style. Although similar to Terra from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, he has his own unique ability Blitz. *Riku's playing style is a mix of his abilities from Kingdom Hearts II and his playing style from Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. He will have his own unique ability called Rune Waker. *Lea's playing style will be new and original. He will have similar powers to those of his Nobody, Axel, but will be using a keyblade fighting style. His unique ability is called Dancing Inferno. Multiplayer mode will feature new playing styles for characters who are not listed above. They are currently under edit. Multiplayer In a few of the worlds, crystals can be found (similar to those from the Final Fantasy series) and these crystals are used to enter the multiplayer mode. Only worlds with the crystals have multiplayer function. In multiplayer mode, players can challenege one another, complete missions, or fight super bosses. '''Currently, the only playable characters are: *Sora *Riku *Kairi *Minoru *Chack *Mickey *Goofy *Donald *Lea (In Development) *Ventus (In Development) *Aqua (In Development) *Terra (In Development) Way of the Worlds or World's Odyssey? Two features to playing are added to gameplay to help keep it original and new at the same time! Way of the Worlds is much like Kingdiom Hearts II where the worlds can be visited via Gummi Ship, however, there is also the World's Odyssey which works like a game board similar to those in ''Mario Party''. Both have their ups and downs. Where World's Odyssey has the possibilities of receiving items for completing missions it also tends to reduce your stats as a challenge or make you fight enemies several levels higher then you. Way of the Worlds does not feature any special item gain after worlds or segments of worlds (missions) are completed but it does feature Gummi Ship battles while World's Odyssey does not. Also, Way of the Worlds is always on an average level of difficulty based on the character's level. Which ever way you wish to play is up to you to choose and the style can be changed when ever you feel like it. Dark Zones In each world (except those in the Twilight Universe) are areas known as "dark zones." These locations spawn Heartless who are several times harder then their counterparts of the same world. These heartless will contiune to spawn regardless how many are defeated, but only a certain amount will be spawned at any one time. The dark zones are also impossible to see in without "special" means. Dark zones usually lead to a treasure of some sort... Tarot Cards Tarot Cards work as the summons within this game. They are gained either through special missions in World's Odyssey, completing worlds, defeating bosses, or in chest. Only 3 Tarot Cards can be used per mission or world. There are many types of Tarot Cards and each feature different powers or abilities the player can use for battle or for getting around the worlds. ='List of Tarot Cards' = *Tails - Allows the "Super Jump" ability. Gained after beating Emerald Hills the first time. *Diddy Kong - Allows the "Climb" ability. Gained after beating Mushroom Kingdom the first time. *NiGHTS - Allows the "Glide" ability. Gained after beating Dream World the first time. *Dark Magician - Helps in battle. Casts -aga spells. Found in a chest in Card Castle the second time. *Thexdar - Helps in battle. Uses a "joint" attack with Sora, Minoru, Chack, Riku, or Lea that can defeat enemies instantly. Does not effect bosses. During boss battles, Thexdar will become a member of your team as the "4th" missing member. Must complete all of the Space Paranoids missions. *Roger Rabbit - Reduces the price of items Moogles sell by 50%! Must complete every Holly Woods Gummi Ship run with at least 90%. *Ray - Allows the "Flicker" ability which will help see in "dark" zones. Gained after beating Bog of Dreams the first time. *Mr. Toad - Reduces the mana cost of Tarot Cards by 100%! Must complete every Sleepy Hollow Gummi Ship run with at least 90%. *WALL-E - Will pick up items and orbs dropped during battle for you. Must complete all of the Forgotten World missions. *Bolt - Allows the "Charge" ability that helps break down certain walls and damage enemies. Found in a chest in Holly Woods the second time. *Zero - Locates hidden chest and hidden areas. Must complete all of the Halloween Town missions. *Zack Fair - Helps in battle. Will use Chain Slash on bosses or will use Beat Rush on normal enemies. Can be used several times! Must complete all missions. *Auron - Helps in battle. Will weaken bosses or will instantly kill enemies with Banishing Blade. Gained after beating Garland in Radiant Garden. Keyblades There are a few familiar keyblades that appear within the game but there are tons of new ones, at least two for each world! '''''Sora's Starter: *Kingdom Key Minoru's Starter: *Faith's Gale Chack's Starter: *Malediction Medievil: *Glass Heart *Where's My Head? Emerald Hills: *Hedgehog *Master Emerald Enchanted Forest: *Mother Nature *Seed of Pain Bog of Dreams: *Croaker *Samedi's Touch Namek: *Dragon's Breath *"Super" Key Sinking Ship: *Titanium Rose *Frozen Heart Empire of Groove: *Party Totem *Emperor's Seal Sleepy Hollow: *Curse Breaker *Sleeping Rider Halloween Town: *Snake Eyes *Pumpkin King Gravestone Park: *Rotgrip *Graverobber Radiant Garden: *Oathkeeper *Final Fantasy More to be revealed... A New Enemy The enemy that will appear the most will be the Heartless. Nobodies and Unversed will also be making an appearance, but not as much. However, a new enemy seems to be some how connected to Sora's journey. These enemies are known only as Nightmares. They are the essences of those who have died but were connected to physical existence so much they manifested into "ghost" who now only seek to drain life from all other creatures including Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed. Here is the list of Nightmares: *Prototype *Iron Giant *Sahagin *Mindflayer *Beelzebub *Pyrolisk *Ogre *Ghast *Brain *Astos *Gigas *Cockatrice *Sphinx *Coeurl *Lich *Adamantoise *Astaroth *Dark Flan SiNs The SiNs have been confirmed as the main antagonist of the game. They are extremely powerful Nightmares named after sins, emotions, defense mechanisms, and expressions. Although this may be the case, their title "SiNs" is actually "Sacred Nightmares". There are thirty SiNs that use an organization called, "SiNful XXX" as their main form of power. They function much like Organization XIII, however, they wish to destroy everything! These are the SiN members: #Avarice #Pride #Anger #Envy #Covetousness # Sloth #Lust #Gluttony #Omega #Devastation #Hate #Greed #Loyalty #Joy #Steal #Panic #Pain #Projection #Acrid #Insomnia #Torpor #Valtiel #Beleaguer #Judicious #Stagnation #Denial #Despair The Forgotten A small group of Nobodies who claim to be members of Organization XIII are apparently collecting world hearts through out many universes. Although they kept an identity and unknownly kept their hearts, they were lead to believe they could resurrect Xehanort by collecting enough hearts. They came into existence shortly after the events of Kingdom Hearts: Coded. The members are: XV - Kixa (Original name was Kai.) XVI - Thoraxe (Original name was Eathor.) Army of HEART A strange heartless, with a free will, known as HEART, has been gathering heartless for his "master" in hopes of consuming the universe in complete darkness. It also appears that he is gathering potential "princesses of hearts" in order to create a new door but it is unknown exactly to where and who plans on using it. Return of the Unversed! The Unversed have returned! Where once they had been created by the manifestation of Venitus, they are now produced by the presense of Nightmares. It is unknown how this process works but one of the SiNs have shown that by manipulating a person's heart, they could create a vast quantity of Unversed. Voice Actors Original Characters This section is currently under edit. Worlds and Characters [[Destiny City|'Destiny City']] * Minoru *Chack * Dante * (Alternate) Vincent *Abrail *Yasu [[World in Ruin|'World in Ruin']] *Mysterious Man [[Gallowmere|'Gallowmere']] *Sir Daniel Fortesque *Zarok [[Emerald Hills|'Emerald Hills']] *Sonic *Tails *Amy *Knuckles *Dr. Robotniks *Mecha Sonic [[Enchanted Forest|'Enchanted Forest']] *Pocahontas *John Smith *Ratcliffe *Meeko *Chief Powhatan *Grandmother Willow *Percy *Flit *Nakoma *Kocoum *Pain [[Bog of Dreams|'Bog of Dreams']] *Tiana *Prince Naveen *Doctor Facilier *Mama Odie *Lottie *Ray *Luis *Lawrence *Eudora *Darnell [[Namek|'Namek']] * Goku *Gohan *Krillin *Piccolo *Vegeta *Friza *Balma [[Sinking Ship|'Sinking Ship']] *Jack *Rose *Cal *Fabrizio *Tommy *Spicer *Thomas *Captain Edward *Panic [[Empire of Groove|'Empire of Groove']] *Kuzco *Pacha *Yzma *Kronk *Chicha *Tipo *Chaca *Bucky *Theme Song Guy *Official [[Sleepy Hollow|'Sleepy Hollow']] *Ichabod *Mr. Toad *Brom Bones *Katrina *Headless Horseman [[Pumpkin Patch|'Pumpkin Patch']] [[Gravestone Park|'Gravestone Park']] *Victor *Emily *Victoria *Barkis *Bonejangles *Bonesapart *Galswells *Gutknecht *Nell *William *Maudeline *Finis [[Radiant Gardens (Twilight Destinies)|'Radiant Garden']] [[Space Paranoids (Twilight Destinies)|'Space Paranoids']] [[Holly Woods|'Holly Woods']] [[Andy's Bedroom|'Andy's Bedroom']] [[Monstropolis|'Monstropolis']] [[Card Castle|'Card Castle']] [[Land of Liberty|'Land of Liberty']] [[Fruit in the Sky|'Fruit in the Sky']] [[Time-Loop World|'Time-Loop World']] [[Syndrome's Isle|'Syndrome's Isle']] Mushroom Kingdom [[Deep Blue Ocean|'Deep Blue Ocean']] [[Ant Hill|'Ant Hill']] [[Notre Dame (Twilight Destinies)|'Notre Dame']] Far, Far Away [[World Hidden in The Leaves|'World Hidden in The Leaves']] [[Mystic Past|'Mystic Past']] [[Land of Hyrule|'Sherwood Forest']] Atlantis Narnia [[Land of Hyrule|'Land of Hyrule']] [[Port Royal (Twilight Destinies)|'Port Royal']] [[Treasure Planet (Twilight Destinies)|'Treasure Planet']] [[Galaxy Plateau|'Galaxy Plateau']] [[Manhattan (Twilight Destinies)|'Manhattan']] [[Boston Bay|'Boston Bay']] [[Castle Trodain|'Castle Trodain']] [[Star Ocean|'Star Ocean']] [[End of Time|'End of Time']] [[Land of Ignas|'Land of Ignas']] [[Virtue Arena|'Virtue Arena']] [[Forgotten World|'Forgotten World']] [[Age of Riven|'Age of Riven']] [[Desert of Taboos|'Desert of Taboos']] [[Azeroth|'Azeroth']] [[Underground Shibuya|'Underground Shibuya']] [[Feudal Japan|'Feudal Japan']] [[Submerged World|'Submerged World']] [[Demon Fortress|'Demon Fortress']] [[Land of Tales and Swords|'Land of Tales and Swords']] [[Ancient Athens|'Ancient Athens']] [[Plagued Lands|'Plagued Lands']] [[The Deadalus|'The Deadalus']] [[The Planet|'The Planet']] [[Dream World|'Dream World']] [[The Void|'The Void']] [[The Blank World|'The Blank World']] [[Paradox Tower|'Paradox Tower']] [[Edge of Existence|'Edge of Existence']] [[Sinner's Abyss|'Sinner's Abyss']] Characters are still in edit. Downloadable Content It has been confirmed that downloadable content will be available, however, they have not been revealed. Category:Games